1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-reducing device, especially to a pressure-reducing device that release pressure applied to a heel of a foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern life styles characterized by metabolic syndromes, lack of exercise and chronic pains are widely recognized as a problem. The chronic pains may be due to unstable or unbalanced erect posture and usually persist for a long periods and cause damage to health. Unstable, unbalanced erect postures bring unnecessary tension to plantar muscles and thus cause long-term chronic pains. Maintaining a stable erect posture is an effective treatment for curing such chronic pain.
A stable erect posture is characterized by constituting a three-point-support structure constituted with three portions of a sole of a foot, wherein the portions respectively correspond to the first metatarsal bone, the fourth metatarsal bone and the heel of the foot. When pressure applied to the sole of the foot is distributed at a first metatarsal portion, a fourth metatarsal portion and a heel portion of the sole of the foot, an erect posture is stably maintained. It is apparent that an effective means to stably maintain erect posture is desired.
On the other hand, when wearing a heeled shoe, the heel of the foot will be raised and the aforementioned three-point-supporting structure will be disrupted. An effective means for maintaining erect posture is also desired.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pressure-reducing device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.